1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of switching an electrical appliance on and off in an area where there is a risk of electrical shock due to the presence of water associated with the area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of operating kitchen appliances which are permanently mounted as a fixture of a room or dwelling, such as a garbage disposal, include providing the appliance with an electrical switch for switching the appliance on and off.
The electrical switch is operated by means of a person grasping and moving a protruding toggle or knob portion of the switch which protrudes above the switch wall plate so that an electrical connection of the circuit powering the appliance is made or broken as a direct result of the person moving the switch between an on and off position. The live electrical wires which supply power to the appliance are usually no more than about an inch from that portion of the switch which the user grasps or touches. This presents an electrical hazard when the switch is located adjacent to wet areas, such as the sink, where the switch may be splashed with water, or where the user is likely to have wet hands.
Because contacting the switch with water presents an electrical hazard, it was not easily or safely possible to wipe down a dirty or soiled switch with a wet cloth or other cleaning implement.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved apparatus and method for switching an electrical kitchen appliance on and off where there is a risk of electrical shock due to the presence of water in the surrounding environment.
A need also exists for such an apparatus which is simple in design and economical to manufacture, preferably using commercially available parts.
A need also exists for such an apparatus which can be easily installed within the existing electrical circuitry of a conventional kitchen, without requiring customization of the existing kitchen appliance being retrofitted, or the existing kitchen electrical switch.
A need also exists for such a switching apparatus which can be easily cleaned with water, whether wall or countertop mounted, without fear of electrical shock.
A need exists for a method and apparatus as previously described which can be purchased and installed inexpensively and which is esthetically appealing in the home or kitchen environment.